


A Special Occasion

by SakuraNights



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No shipping, conan celebrates this as well as he could, happy birthday Kid!, he also does something unexpected! wow!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNights/pseuds/SakuraNights
Summary: Kaitou Kid urgently wants to wrap up the heist and head home, but he is stopped by Conan, who offers some goodwill.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	A Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey! It's been almost a full year since I've written any stories! Please forgive me if my writing style is different than usual. I'm rusty, and I wrote this at about 1:00a.
> 
> Anyways, happy birthday to Kaito! I had written for Conan's birthday before (though I didn't upload the story on the actual date), so I thought it would be fitting to write something for Kid instead! The biggest challenge was figuring out what Conan would actually do for Kid, considering how little he actually knows about him. But he made the decisions for me as I wrote the story, so I think it worked out well.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well well, isn’t this a surprise? Normally, I beat you to the rooftop, but it seems the tables have turned tonight.”

Conan looked back at Kaitou Kid with indiscernible amusement as the latter pushed the rooftop access door shut with his foot. Lacking in his usual finesse, he noted.

“I think even you’d get bored of the ‘same old, same old’, right?” Conan replied, stepping away from the guardrail as Kid approached. “And plus, you always head to a rooftop or open window towards the end of your heists. It was easy to guess you’d end up here, eventually.” Kid smirked back at the challenging smile he was given.

“Clever. But as it so happens, this heist isn’t over just yet.”

“You haven’t found the real target yet.” It was a statement, rather than a question. Kid stopped in his tracks, then hastily shifted his weight to display a relaxed posture. Conan continued, “actually, you’ve been acting strange this entire time.”

“Is that so? Care to enlighten me then, Mini Detective? How _have_ I been performing this evening?”

At that, Conan’s eye twitched, but he ignored it. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and watched him warily, as though selecting his next set of words carefully. Out in the open nighttime air, the thief could quickly run away should his next line of questioning be done poorly.

“You’ve been racing around like you’re in a hurry to finish this heist up. Don’t schedule if you’ve got something else to take care of.” He watched as Kid’s expression tightened ever-so-slightly.

“No sense in lying, I guess. Even phantoms can make simple mistakes, like double-booking.”

“Except, you’re still not telling the whole truth.” Conan managed to take one step forward before Kid’s posture changed, ready to make a break for it anytime. “You didn’t write that heist note, did you?”

“I’m here tonight, aren’t I?”

“That doesn’t answer my question. Did you write it?” He waited, then sighed when Kid stayed quiet, confirming his suspicion. “As it stands, I don’t think I could ever fully understand your ‘thief’s honor’ mindset. Why you’d show up at all to an unplanned, last-minute, false heist is beyond me.” He trained his eyes on Kid. “Don’t you think that’s a recipe for disaster?” 

“Maybe so,” the magician shrugged, “but I never fail to heed the call, regardless.”

“Even if it’s obviously a trap?”

“I haven’t been caught yet.”

Conan shook his head. It wasn’t as though he didn’t understand where he was coming from. When one’s name is nearly iconic, their reputation becomes larger and more fragile.

Those who lie to force Kid to put on a show could easily put a blemish on his perfectly punctual record if he failed to make an appearance. And while on the surface it wasn’t an issue, internally, this made Kid’s job much more difficult. There was an unspoken trust between the Kid Task Force and the thief himself; that he would always appear when he said so. No surprises or underhanded tricks. Breaking that trust would only serve to make it harder to find whatever it was he was looking for.

“How did you know it wasn’t me?” Kid questioned, pulling Conan away from his thoughts.

“I’ve seen your insignia many times. Anyone can replicate it, but only after they practice drawing it over and over again would it ever look like the genuine article.” He tapped his forehead. “The brim of the hat was just a millimetre too short. And the lines were shaky, as though it were drawn slowly and carefully. Unlike your usual scrawl,” he added with a grin.

“...Yikes. I knew I needed to be careful around you, but… that’s on a whole other level of speculation,” Kid muttered, using a hand to hide his grimace. Conan laughed, then cleared his throat to change the subject.

“Mind if I ask what’s got you in such a rush?”

“Hm… I suppose it’s nothing too important. Today happens to mark an annual event I partake in. I can’t say much more on the matter, though. But I truly wasn’t expecting to be out and about today, just to be clear.”

The unplanned heist must have been bothering him more than usual, if he was being this open with his thoughts. Conan mulled over his words for a moment before making a decision.

“Here.”

With that, he pulled a glittering gem from his coat pocket and tossed it to Kid’s surprised hands. The target for the evening, the Arcane Starlight, was a large, glistening topaz, about half the size of a person’s fist. And it had been stowed away in the detective’s pocket for some reason.

“W-wait, what are you… how did you get this? Why are you giving it to me?”

“As for the ‘how’, I just so happened to bump into the curator right before the heist started. He yelled at me and shooed me away without noticing that he had dropped the target for the evening. Rather careless, I think.” Conan’s devious expression melted into a genuine smile. “As for the ‘why’, I can see when someone’s situation is urgent. So just this once, for this special occasion, I’ll let you take this one for free.”

Kid said nothing for a moment, looking on in disbelief. Touched, he finally drew his attention to the gem in his hand. It was, indeed, the genuine article. Unlike the sorry excuse for a red herring that was currently inside the display case in the building.

“I’m… not really sure what to say, or how to feel. Thank you.”

As Conan had seen numerous times, Kid held the gem aloft towards the moon. He gazed at it silently for a few seconds, then, with a sag of his shoulders, he lowered his hand.

“Just as I expected, this is not the gem I’m searching for. Thanks anyways.” He tossed the gem back to Conan, then began making his way towards the guardrail.

“Wait!” Conan called out, once again stopping Kid in his tracks. The thief glanced over at him questioningly. “There’s uh… something else.” The last part was spoken softly, and Kid’s curiosity only peaked when the small detective began fussing with his hands nervously. He suddenly pointed at him. “Promise you won’t speak of this to a soul!”

“Uh, sure?”

“Promise!”

“O-on my thief’s honor!” Kid hurriedly slapped a hand over his heart and held the other hand up.

“Again with the ‘thief’s honor’ thing? Ugh,” Conan groaned to himself, then stood a little straighter. “Well, don’t expect too much, but I thought I could give this a try, myself.”

And right before Kid’s own stunned, disbelieving eyes, Conan flicked his wrist and a vibrant yellow rose appeared in his hand. He stared, jaw agape, even as Conan motioned for him to take it.

“Just take the stupid flower already, you dumb thief!” The shrunken detective looked ready to die from embarrassment, so Kid showed some mercy and accepted the rose, a smile growing on his own face.

“I… well, this was certainly unexpected. Thank you.”

“Not a soul.”

“Your wrist flex could use some work.”

“Shut up.”

Kid tucked the rose into the brim of hat, then gave Conan a bright, cheery smile. He certainly seemed to be in a better mood than he had throughout the entire heist.

“I appreciate what you’ve done for me tonight. I bid you a good evening then, Mini Detective.” Kid tipped his hat gratefully. Then, with an overly dramatic _swish_ of his cape, he ran and vaulted over the guardrail, flying by with his hang glider only a minute or so later. Conan smiled and watched as the figure in white disappeared in the distance.

“Happy birthday, idiot.”


End file.
